Jigen
is the leader of Kara. Background During Kawaki's childhood, Jigen bought the boy from his father with a large sum of money. After taking custody of him, Jigen introduced himself as Kawaki's new father, while telling him he could make himself at ease now. He would later attempt to transfer Kāma to Kawaki and fourteen other boys, with Kawaki being the only known success and thirteen dying outright. Jigen put Kawaki through gruelling training so he'd master the Kāma, and would constantly berate him as only having value as a vessel for the Kāma, striking the boy whenever he questioned him. Personality Jigen appears to be formal and courteous, addressing the fellow members of his organisation politely before beginning their meeting. He also seems to command respect within the group. He is very composed and systematic in his approach to matters at hand. Even when dealing with momentary failure, he remains determined as ever, convinced that all will fall into place as he designed it. He is also shown a very amoral and remorseless side, caring not in the slightest at how many innocent lives he must sacrifice to obtain his goals. At the same time, he has shown an irritable side. When tasks fail to reach his expectations, he can lash out, as he kicked a broken tank after another setback to his plans. Appearance Jigen has dark long hair tied in a ponyhawk style, a broad nose and large black pupils. He bears a diamond-shaped marking of Kāma on his chin and piercings. Below his left eye, he has a Roman numeral "Ⅳ" tattooed. He wears a black hooded cloak, along with light-coloured capri pants and sandals. Abilities Little is known on Jigen's capabilities, but as he leads Kara, including the Inners, who were said to be completely monstrous in terms of power, unchallenged, it is certain he is tremendously powerful. His power is indicated by his ability to easily command respect from his fellow Inners. Although Kawaki believed that his power level is only possibly surpassed by Naruto Uzumaki's, who is reputed as the strongest ninja in history, Koji has stated that Naruto at his current level would not be able to defeat Jigen. Jigen apparently excels in genjutsu, as he was able to use it as a means to communicate with many over a large distance at once. Jigen is also apparently capable of manifesting items as he sees fit, as he was able to produce intact copies of destroyed objects and chemical reactions, such as a table, food and drink, and even lit candles. Kāma Jigen possesses a Kāma mark on his chin, which he can activate at will, causing it to spread across his entire body. The nature of its power is unknown, however, he has been shown to have the ability to pass Kāma on to other individuals through the aid of science, albeit with a low success rate, more often resulting in death.Boruto chapter 27, page 23 New Era Ao Arc Upon his organisation's vessel being lost, Jigen held a meeting with the other members of Kara to discuss the urgent situation, during which Koji Kashin was given the task of recovering Kawaki. As he dispelled the genjutsu, Jigen voiced that their group must recover the vessel at all costs. Kawaki Arc While eating a meal with Delta, she voiced her frustrations about the time it was taking to recover Kawaki, during which Jigen gave her permission to partake in the recovery of the vessel. Later, after Delta's decisive defeat by the Seventh Hokage, she reported that Koji was holding off on retrieving Kawaki to study Boruto Uzumaki after learning that the boy obtained his own Kāma. Smirking at this development, Jigen deduced that Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki was behind this. Trivia * Among other things, "Jigen" is the word for the . References pt-br:Jigen